Le premier pas
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Jim a une conversation avec son premier officier et l'informe de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dévoilé à aucun autre membre de son équipage. K/S Slash soft


_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager…_

_Note de l'auteur : Un nouveau petit one, un peu ooc, je l'avoue (:s) mais qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps... Il pourrait se situer quelque part dans la quatrième ou la cinquième année de leur mission d'exploration (même si ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour l'histoire ^^'). J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Le premier pas**

- J'éprouve une certaine attirance pour vous. Non, en fait, c'est plus que ça. Je vous désire physiquement, bien plus que je n'aurais cru cela possible, termina Jim avec un léger sourire.

Un sourire un peu désolé, embarrassé et pourtant empli de cette détermination dont il faisait preuve dans la plupart des situations.

Si cela avait concerné n'importe quel autre membre de son équipage, il se serait tu, aurait étouffé ce désir et aurait continué à agir comme-ci rien de nouveau n'occupait son esprit. Mais celui qui lui faisait face, installé sur une chaise à peu de distance de la sienne, cet homme était Spock.

Et son choix n'avait vraisemblablement pas été si mauvais. Son ami vulcain devait bien être le seul homme sur ce vaisseau capable de rester si stoïque face à une telle déclaration. Enfin, le capitaine pouvait néanmoins voir son malaise. Son visage était de marbre, même pas un sourcil levé, et toute sa posture paraissait s'être rigidifiée.

Son sourire se fana.

Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il n'aurait rien dit. Mais Spock méritait une telle franchise,… n'est-ce pas ?

- Capitaine, vint finalement la voix posées de son premier officier, la promiscuité entraînée par la vie à bord d'un vaisseau, et celle due à nos postes respectifs, peuvent fournir une base à quelques explications logiques à cette nouvelle… situation.

- Cela signifie-t-il que vous accepteriez de répondre positivement à mes éventuelles avances ? demanda Jim avec un nouveau sourire amusé et plein d'audace.

Il avait conscience qu'il y avait très peu de chance que c'était là ce qu'il avait voulu affirmer mais analyser le pourquoi et le comment des raisons pour lesquelles il était attiré vers lui n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il recherchait à cette heure. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il y songeait et, même avec tout le crédit qu'il accordait à l'intelligence vulcaine, il doutait fortement qu'il puisse trouver un argument suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse se questionner à nouveau sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Sa question laissa place à un long silence et il continua d'observer le vulcain conscient, un peu à regret, que sa remarque n'avait qu'accentué son repli sur lui-même et avait certainement dû l'encourager à renforcer ses barrières pour prévenir tout comportement trop émotionnel.

- Vous plus que tout autre, Capitaine, n'êtes pas sans savoir que ma physiologie ne me permet pas de répondre positivement à votre demande.

Une fuite ? Non, pas vraiment, plutôt un moyen de le repousser en douceur. Spock le connaissait bien. Plutôt que de soulever devant lui des points éthiques ou moraux, il lui présentait une réalité physique incontournable.

Jim se pencha en avant, réduisant perceptiblement la distance entre eux ; il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton sur ses mains croisées.

- Spock, que suis-je pour vous ?

- Mon supérieur, répondit le vulcain sans une hésitation et sans paraître déconcerté par son absence de réaction à sa précédente affirmation.

- Seulement cela ?

- Non.

- Quoi d'autre alors ? insista-t-il, souriant toujours.

Il avait bien l'intention de l'emmener là où il le voulait, même si son officier des sciences essayait visiblement de… l'éconduire ? L'idée était amusante dans un sens. Bien qu'l n'y trouverait sans doute plus d'humour si Spock réussissait.

- Comme vous le savez, je suis également votre ami, Jim.

Le sourire du capitaine s'élargit. Il n'entendait pas souvent ces mots sortir de sa bouche mais, chaque fois que cela se produisait, il en ressentait une petite fierté et une joie sincère.

- Je suis heureux de vous entendre le dire, vous savez, Spock.

Il observa le vulcain qui lui renvoyait simplement son regard. Au cours des mois, ce sombre regard avait peu à peu acquis un certain pouvoir sur lui et il s'avouait aujourd'hui facilement qu'il était parfois presque incapable de s'en détacher s'il ne s'y forçait pas lui-même. Mais son attention ne se limitait pas à ces yeux noirs. Une nuque qui semblait appeler la caresse et le baiser, une chaleur atypique qui rayonnait pratiquement autour de son corps et qui lui donnait l'envie de tendre les mains pour la rencontrer…

Pourtant, cela ne s'arrêtait pas à cet aspect physique qui, il en avait bien conscience, importait bien davantage aux humains qu'aux vulcains.

- Spock… Vous savez comme j'apprécie votre compagnie, votre esprit, dit-il d'un ton seulement plus haut qu'un murmure.

Il se leva et le vulcain le suivit du regard. Jim se tint debout face à lui puis se pencha légèrement au-dessus de son épaule, ne posant pas les mains sur lui mais lui parlant au creux de l'oreille ; il résista durement à l'envie d'effleurer la pointe de son oreille avec ses lèvres.

- Spock, me laisseriez-vous vous toucher ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'il n'avait voulu qu'elle le soit, se demandant à lui-même s'il ne jouait pas trop avec ses propres limites.

- Il ne serait pas sage de-

- Est-ce un refus ? Cela vous cause-t-il un inconfort si grand que vous ne pouvez pas me le permettre ?

- Il n'est pas tant question d' « inconfort » que de choix logique. Je suis votre subordonné, je suis vulcain, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous donner ce que vous attendez de moi. Il est donc illogique que je vous encourage à poursuivre dans cette voie.

Jim s'écarta d'un pas, observant le visage familier, les yeux qui semblaient – en dépit de son expression fermée – refléter une certaine confusion. Il n'y percevait aucun dégoût, aucune colère, et il s'accrochait à l'idée que cela était simplement dû au fait que son premier officier ne ressentait rien de tel pour l'heure.

Il leva une main à hauteur de son visage mais ne le toucha pas, laissant ses doigts se mouvoir quelques instants comme-ci il caressait un écran invisible l'empêchant d'atteindre la joue du vulcain.

Spock resta de marbre.

- Il y a une inconnue dont vous ne tenez pas compte dans votre raisonnement.

L'élégant sourcil se haussa, peut-être parce que l'officier était trop surpris ou intrigué pour rester impassible, et les barrières du vulcain parurent s'affaiblir légèrement alors que son regard laissait transparaître sa curiosité.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que je vous ai avoué qu'au-delà de votre esprit votre corps me plaisait, alors que je suis parfaitement conscient des réalités liées à vos « impératifs biologiques » ?

S'il avait été humain, il aurait pu interpréter ce léger plissement des yeux comme un froncement de sourcils.

- Connaissant votre caractère, je ne peux que déduire que vous espérez trouver un moyen de vous défaire de cette contrainte. Bien qu'aucun élément de ma connaissance ne pourrait ne serait-ce qu'offrir une base de calcul afin de rendre la probabilité d'atteindre un tel but différente de zéro.

- Vous savez que cela ne m'empêcherait pas de chercher une solution, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le capitaine sur un ton amusé, espérant un peu alléger l'atmosphère.

- En effet. Vous consacreriez du temps à ce défi, un temps que vous pourriez employer à des tâches ayant une plus grande valeur. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne vous-

- Vous faîtes erreur.

Le vulcain pencha très légèrement la tête, visiblement étonné par sa soudaine affirmation et cherchant sans doute déjà à comprendre où son capitaine pensait qu'il s'était trompé dans son raisonnement.

- Bien que vous n'en diriez rien, je sais pertinemment qu'une telle persistance de ma part sur ce sujet particulier vous mettrait mal à l'aise.

Le capitaine s'approcha à nouveau, se penchant à hauteur de ses yeux, jusqu'à pouvoir sentir le souffle chaud de la respiration régulière contre sa peau et sans quitter les yeux noirs des siens. Il n'aurait eu qu'un pas de plus à faire pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

- Je ne veux rien de plus que ce que vous êtes et ce que vous acceptez de me donner. Et, si vous y consentez, je serai là pour vous aider à traverser votre prochain Pon Farr et apaiser votre fièvre, termina-t-il d'un ton séducteur qu'il n'avait jusqu'à ce jour employé qu'avec les femmes qu'il avait le plus désirées.

Spock baissa légèrement la tête, sa frange retombant suffisamment bas sur son front pour qu'il ne puisse plus lire son regard. Il vit ses doigts s'entrecroiser sur ses genoux avec plus de force.

- Jim… Vous êtes conscient que l'attirance physique que vous éprouvez envers moi n'est pas réciproque, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'avait pas cherché à croiser son regard et son ton avait été immanquablement doux. Cela ne permit pas de rendre moins douloureux le resserrement dans sa poitrine. Il s'y était attendu, bien sûr. Il avait principalement avoué ses sentiments pour être honnête avec son premier officier et ne pas le confondre avec certains de ses comportements peut-être un peu trop inhabituels. Et, pourtant, se rendait-il compte, il avait espéré que les choses se passent différemment en rejetant un peu trop fermement toute pensée contraire au résultat qu'il espérait.

- Je comprends, dit finalement Jim d'une voix plate.

Le vulcain l'observa et il fût certain qu'il n'imagina pas la pointe de regret qui se marquait sur son visage. Spock ne souhaitait pas le blesser mais il ne choisirait pas d'atténuer la vérité – à proprement dire, les vulcains ne mentaient pas – pour autant. Parce qu'il avait une certaine importance à ses yeux même s'il avait espéré qu'il tenait à lui d'une manière un peu différente, d'une manière un peu plus semblable à la sienne.

- Jim…

Et cette fois, il paraissait assez triste pourtant il ne dit rien de plus.

D'une certaine manière, il était reconnaissant qu'une petite part de ses sentiments puisse à cet instant se refléter dans son expression. Cela lui aurait fait éprouver un certain malaise - même s'il n'aurait eu aucune raison valable d'en vouloir à Spock – s'il était parvenu à garder son impassibilité dans cette situation.

Le capitaine sourit légèrement songeant qu'après être allé si loin il pouvait bien mettre toutes ses cartes sur la table. A défaut d'obtenir les réponses qu'il aurait préféré recevoir, il aurait au moins mis les choses à plat avec le plus âgé et ils pourraient ainsi continuer leur… amitié.

S'accroupissant devant lui, il posa calmement sa main sur la sienne, s'autorisant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était venu dans ses quartiers à entrer en contact physiquement avec le vulcain ; Spock le laissa faire. Cela avait aujourd'hui une signification bien différente des brefs contacts que les mille et unes péripéties qu'ils avaient vécues les avaient forcés à avoir. Il était reconnaissant qu'en dépit des circonstances, il ne cherchait pas – encore – à fuir son toucher.

Jim hésita une fraction de seconde et caressa prudemment ses phalanges avec son pouce. Il ne perçut comme réaction de sa part que la tension accrue dans ses épaules.

Là encore, il sentait que sa tentative serait un échec, pourtant il ne recula pas.

- Ma demande vous paraîtra sans doute illogique, et je veux que vous répondiez à ma question sans vous soucier de ce que je pourrais ressentir. Pouvez-vous faire cela pour moi, Spock ?

Le vulcain l'étudia un long moment puis inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Jim se permit encore un instant de caresser les doigts, la peau à la texture douce en dépit de l'épiderme épais, puis s'arrêta et parla.

- Puis-je tenter de vous séduire et d'éveiller en vous un certain désir pour moi ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu, ses doigts se contractèrent et il lui sembla presque qu'il entama un geste pour ôter sa main de la sienne. Pourtant il se contenta seulement d'ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement.

- Je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous refusez, vous savez que je me plierai à votre choix et nous n'aurons plus jamais à reparler de cette conversation par la suite.

Le vulcain le jaugea du regard et Jim lui offrit un nouveau sourire. Spock ferma les yeux un instant puis, lorsqu'il les rouvrit enfin, il parla d'un ton hésitant qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

- Votre… requête, bien que… discutable par certains de ses aspects, me paraît… légitime. Je ne vous empêcherai donc pas… d'agir afin d'essayer d'attirer mon attention vers certains de… vos atouts.

L'officier scientifique se leva soudainement et son supérieur faillit perdre l'équilibre. Mais Jim se remit suffisamment vite de sa surprise lorsqu'il commença à s'éloigner pour le suivre sans lâcher sa main.

- Spock, Spock, Spock… Je vous ai dit que vous n'étiez pas tenu d'accepter cela si ça vous dérangeait, le réprimanda-t-il légèrement en le forçant gentiment à s'arrêter.

- Capitaine-

- Non, je ne ferai rien qui puisse vous mettre mal à l'aise et qui pourrait entamer notre amitié. Alors, oubliez ça, voulez-vous ? Je n'aurais pas dû vous demander une telle chose, c'était stupide de ma part. Et déloyal, et-

- Jim.

Le vulcain exerça une légère pression sur ses doigts qui le dissuada de continuer son discours. Le regard plus calme de son premier officier et sa voix posée le firent se sentir un instant un peu idiot face à sa soudaine légère panique.

- Je vous ai déjà donné mon accord, reprit Spock. Votre demande à cependant été pour le moins inattendue et… difficile à cerner entièrement. J'ai simplement besoin de me retirer dans les quartiers pour méditer durant un certain temps. Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir, Jim.

Le regard du vulcain se reposa sur leurs doigts encore liés et le capitaine se força – avec réticence – à le relâcher, caressant une dernière fois la peau plus chaude que la sienne. Spock hocha très légèrement la tête en signe de reconnaissance puis prit congé.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée.

Et Jim lui répondit brièvement sans plus tenter de le retenir.

Il se demandait encore si le vulcain venait bien d'accepter sa proposition, s'il venait vraiment de lui donner l'autorisation d'essayer de faire évoluer leur relation de l'amitié à… autre chose. Il sentait une vague d'excitation qui cherchait à l'atteindre, de cette excitation qu'il ressentait en explorant la galaxie, en entrant en contact avec de nouvelles formes de vie. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de plus, même s'il n'aurait su clairement l'exprimer avec des mots, il avait comme le sentiment que cette soirée allait être le début de quelque chose qui allait peut-être totalement le dépasser.

Et il aimait cette idée.

Séduire Spock n'allait sans doute pas être une entreprise simple mais, à cet instant, pour rien au monde il n'aurait renoncé à cette chance que le vulcain venait de lui offrir. Et, maintenant qu'ils avaient franchi cette première étape, il était bien décidé à faire en sorte que son ami ne regrette jamais sa décision.

**Fin**

_Hum, à priori, il n'y a pas de suite de prévu... mais si certains sont intéressés, je pourrais m'atteler à une seconde partie dans l'avenir (j'ai encore quelques idées à exploiter sur le sujet :p)_

_En tous cas, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en dépit de mon Jim un peu hors de son personnage et je vous dis à bientôt ^_~  
_


End file.
